Our Strange and Wonderful World
by nicetwin123
Summary: The world we live in is strange. So of course i'm going to write about it. Join the nations as they discover just how strange the world really is.
1. Sheep

Sheep. Sheep everywhere. Sheep as far as the eye could see. Fluffy white balls of joy littered the countryside outside the car window, and honestly America couldn't be more bored if he tried. Why he had agreed to visit New Zealand at his place again he would never know.

"Um, I don't want to sound like a sheep hater, but why are there so many sheep around here? Where are all the people? Did the sheep eat them? Do you have a bunch of killer sheep rampaging across the countryside, devouring innocent people who get in their way?" America rambled as he tried not to go insane from boredom.

"America, have you been talking too Steven King again?" New Zealand asked with a grin.

"No." America said as he tried to count the sheep that they passed.

"Well, then you should. That sounds like an interesting plot for one of his books." New Zealand said as he imagined a group of fluffy sheep on a murderous rampage. (He couldn't, seeing as sheep are too cute to ever do such a thing.)

"But really dude, why are there so many god damn sheep around here. This is as bad as South Dakota and cows." America sighed as he gave up counting the sheep.

"Well, there are 70 million sheep in my country. In comparison, there are only 4 million people who live in my country. That means for each person, there are about 17 sheep." New Zealand said with a shrug.

"Dude, you need to create an army of sheep, and attack England." America said with a grin. "I could bring cows, Canada could bring moose, Australia could bring his kangaroos, and you could bring sheep. We could take over England with our army of adorable animals."

"I really like that idea." New Zealand chuckled as he imagined leading an army of sheep.

 _ **A/N:**_ _**Well, I really enjoy writing about the strange things about America, (one of my other stories I'm working on for those who don't know), so I thought, "**_ **Hey, why not write about the strange things about the world?** _ **" So get ready to learn about the strange things about our world!**_


	2. The Great Emu War

"Thanks for inviting us over for the summer, Australia." America said happy as he took a bite out of his sandwich. He, Canada, and Australia were sitting on the porch of Australia's home, eating lunch.

"Hot." Canada whined as he fanned himself.

"What are you talking about?" Australia laughed. "It's only about 90 degrees out here."

"Feels fine to me." America said with a shrug.

"Curse you two and your hellish weather." Canada said as he glared at them.

"Aw Mattie, you're such a ba-MY SANDWICH!" America cried in surprise as his sandwich was snatched out of his hands by an enormous bird.

"Dammit, I thought I chased you out of my yard this morning." Australia shouted angrily at the emu. The bird only grunted at him as it swallowed the sandwich in one gulp. It then raced off looking extremely pleased with itself.

"It ate my sandwich." America said miserably as he watched the bird run off.

"That emu is worse than the ones I had to deal with during the emu wars." Australia grumbled.

"Emu wars?" Canada asked giving Australia a bewildered look. "You fought a war against emus?"

"Yeah, and lost." Australia said with a sigh.

"How the heck do you lose to a bunch of birds?" America asked looking rather amused.

"Don't underestimate those birds." Australia said with a dark look. "They may look stupid, but they are just as clever as you or me. They beat a machine gun, out smarted the military, and caused the farmers around here a lot of trouble."

"Dude, are there any animals in your country that aren't able to kill people?" America asked nervously as he glanced around him.

"Nope" Australia said cheerfully as he sipped his lemonade.

"You're so weird." Canada sighed.

 ** _A/N: So, this really did happen. The participants in this war were the Emus and the Royal Australian Artillery. The Emus won._**


	3. Bagged Milk

"Hey Mattie, you're out of milk." America said as he opened the fridge. He was hanging out at Canada's house for the weekend.

"No I'm not." Canada said as he pulled out a red pitcher from the fridge.

"Bro, why is your milk in a jug?" America asked as he stared at the jug. "Wait, is that milk in a bag?" America asked in bewilderment as he examined it further.

"Um, yeah." Canada said giving his brother the "Nah duh" look.

"Why?" America asked looking confused.

"Because I bought it like this." Canada said, getting annoyed. "Really, it's nothing out of the ordinary here."

"That's so stupid." America snorted. "How the heck does it stay fresh after you open it?"

"You close the lid of the jug." Canada said rolling his eyes.

"So let me get this straight," America said slowly. "You mean to tell me that you buy a jug just to put bagged milk in?"

"Yes!" Canada said slamming the pitcher onto the kitchen counter in annoyance. "What is so hard to understand?"

"Why not just put milk in, I don't know, MILK JUGS?" America cried in exasperation. "LIKE I DO?"

"I WILL PACKAGE MY MILK HOWEVER I WANT." Canada shouted.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" America shouted back.

"BAGGED MILK IS PERFECTLY FINE!" Canada shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT!" America shouted.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Shut up and feed me." Kumajirou said grumpily from his seat at the kitchen table. Sadly, the bear was not heard. "What does it matter as long as you can eat it?" Kumajirou grumbled as he watched the two brothers argue.

 ** _A/N: Really Canada? Bagged Milk? Yes, this is really something Canadians do. However, the surprising thing is Americans seem to take a major offense to the concept of bagged milk._**


End file.
